


Crystal Reunions

by rightinthekokoro



Category: Final Fantasy V
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightinthekokoro/pseuds/rightinthekokoro
Summary: After Melusine's defeat and Lenna's return, things get steamy for the Warriors of Light.





	Crystal Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I needed to get out this one, seeing as 1. I have a Lenna icon, 2. FFV has a dearth of fics in general (and smut even more so) and 3. These four really have one of the best character dynamics in the FF franchise (alongside Galuf of course).

The Warriors of Light were finally reunited.  
  
After Lenna had been left at Castle Tycoon, she had been abducted alongside the rest of the castle when Exdeath began to open his portals to the Void. And so it was with a shorthanded trio of Bartz, Faris and Krile that the Warriors began their quest to collect the Sealed Tablets, in order to break the seal on the weapons that had been used in the ancient war against Enuo. With one tablet down, Exdeath decided to thwart them with an insidious plan - Lenna, possessed by the ancient demon Melusine, had then attacked them!  
  
The battle, though long and hard-fought, nevertheless resulted in a victory for the Warriors of Light, and Lenna was left unconscious, yet clean of any possession. Thus, the princess of Tycoon slumbered as her friends carried her on to their airship moored at a nearby shore.  
  
\----  
  
When Lenna came to, the brunet visage of one Bartz Klauser greeted her. "Good morning, Lenna", said the warrior of air.  
  
"Oh hey Bartz. Where are the others?". Lenna rubbed her eyes as shook off her drowsiness. Just then, a tall, androgynous woman in a tunic came in, her purple-dyed hair tied behind her in a ponytail. "Ha! And we thought you'd never wake," came the husky voice of Faris - or, as Lenna knew by know, her sister Sarisa. "Indeed, Lenna, we were worried sick about you. We thought you were gone for good."  
  
\----  
  
Lenna then sat next to Bartz on the edge of the bed, snuggling up near him to his surprise. He had always thought the warrior of water was attractive, yet he knew that as a commoner he'd have little chance with her - not to mention that they got along well as friends anyway. The warm body of the young woman beside him, however, was bringing some really awkward feelings to the young man.  
  
Lenna then whispered in Bartz's ear, her warm breath tickling his neck. "You know, Bartz, I haven't gotten a chance to thank you..." The young man's eyes went wide open, giving the princess a worried look. "Are you okay Lenna? I think you're still possessed," the tension in his voice refusing to uncoil.   
  
"I'm fine, Bartz, thanks for asking. I'm a bit annoyed you can't take the hints I've been giving you all along," smiled the princess, snuggling even closer to the warrior of wind, tracing her fingers down his slim, yet toned chest. While Bartz was no blushing virgin - his father did teach him about the birds and the bees, and he'd had a few encounters with serving wenches after he started traveling on his own - it was still a very different experience to have a woman come on to him, and it made his blood flow to a different place.   
  
Lenna's fingers continued trailing down Bartz's torso, lingering over his abs before continuing down. By then, the young man was rigid, and as Lenna's hand reached the hem of his trousers he had a moment of clarity, then asked. "Wait, Lenna. Are we supposed to do this with Faris in the room with us?" The pirate was seeing this rather sudden (but not surprising, given again how much Lenna had been trying to get into Bartz's pants. Perhaps the youth was just that dense) display of amour unfold in front of her, her legs crossed in trying to get her thoughts elsewhere.  
  
At this Lenna gave her sister a look. "Oh, we'll be fine, Bartz. Seems like Faris is enjoying the show..." and at this she reached down into the warrior of wind's pants, and found him rock hard.  
  
\----  
  
The display of lewdness in front of Faris Scherwiz (or Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon, or "that's a keel-hauling for you" depending on who you asked and when) had the pirate queen transfixed. Her long lost sister Lenna - who by all means was a genteel, demure lady - was attempting to seduce their one male friend like a common strumpet! Not that she minded much - she thought Bartz was too dense to be a romantic partner, and she somewhat preferred other women anyway - yet as she watched Lenna drag Bartz's trousers down she began to have some second thoughts. The warrior of wind wasn't hung like a horse, yet from her inconveniently informative knowledge about male genitalia (growing up on a pirate ship full of men didn't help), he was... well above average. Lenna began to hike her dress up her body at this, revealing her pale thighs and soon enough her belly as well. Though not as toned as that of Bartz's or Faris's, her abdomen had the clear marks of regular exercise, her sheltered upbringing as a princess overridden by their travels together.  
  
Faris' gaze traveled up Lenna's body as her sister stripped, with her round teats coming into view. Faris couldn't tell what was more awkward at this point - the fact that Bartz was attractive enough to be one of her exceptions regarding men, or the fact that her own sister caused the heat between her legs to get warmer. And when her sister gave her a look, the pirate very nearly lost it, begging her friends for a place in their liaison.  
  
\----  
  
Lenna had doffed her dress by now, leaving her in only a pair of silk underclothes. As she saw Bartz's manhood spring free, standing at attention, she began to give it its proper due. Wrapping a royal hand around it, the warrior of water was pleasantly surprised that her hand could barely fit around its girth. Satisfied at the size of Bartz's brave blade, Lenna slid her hand up, then down, feeling his manhood pulse in anticipated response. "Grh!" groaned the young man, showing that the princess' ministrations were bearing fruit. As she continued giving her friend a handjob, Lenna planted kisses all over his pectorals, teasing him oh so close to his nipple. The princess then went and gave her friend a kiss, their desires smoldering like embers.  
  
It was Lenna's turn to be flustered when a hand roamed over her backside, kneading the soft flesh. Giving Bartz a quick glance, one of his hands was on her back and his other was free, so whose hand was it?  
  
Lenna then gave her sister a glance, and was surprised to not only see her out of her chair, but also behind her. "Hope you don't mind, Lenna," Faris remarked as her callused pirate fingers continued to massage her behind. "I simply couldn't resist."  
  
\----  
  
Bartz Klauser couldn't believe the sight he saw. Not only was one of his close friends kissing him and tossing him off, another one (her sister, no less) was exploring said sister's body! He broke off the kiss and remarked once again. "Wait, you're sisters. Is this fine with both of you?" The pirate woman replied first, "Definitely fine with me. Let's see what Lenna thinks, eh?" turning her answer into a question. Wanderer and pirate looked over at the princess in between them, and with that look in her eye that Lenna got whenever she was determined on a course of action, the warrior of water nodded. At this, Faris doffed her tunic - being the only one left in this impromptu ménage-à-trois left clothed, and revealed herself to the other two.  
  
Where Lenna was curvy, Faris was muscled. Where the warrior of water was petite, the warrior of fire was tall. Bartz couldn't help but give their chests a look-see - Lenna's were full, yet not overly large, while Faris' smaller pair of breasts fit in well with her androgynous frame. Finally, the young man saw what was in between the legs of his two women friends. Lenna's core matched her demure personality, its lips pointing inward and crowned by a small triangle of pink hair. On the other hand, Bartz swore Faris' folds flared slightly outward, peeking out from the wild thatch of blonde hair that confirmed the pirate's natural hair color.  
  
\----  
  
Unbeknownst to the trio, their youngest friend Krile happened upon Lenna's room, intending to see whether her fellow princess had woken up. While they had taken the precaution of closing the door, they did not leave it locked. Krile heard whimpers from behind the door, thinking Lenna under the throes of delirium. What she saw as she cracked the door ajar surprised her, the wanton sight of people in congress with each other scrambling her brain.  
  
The young girl stood transfixed at the sight of her friends. Suddenly, her thighs felt rather damp - did she pee herself? Krile brought her hand down, and gathering some of the moisture smelled it. It had none of the strong smell of urine, so what was that?  
  
Little did Krile know where her afternoon would lead her.  
  
\---  
  
"Mmph! Hah," moaned Lenna as she locked lips with Faris in an incestuous tandem, even as she ground her hips over Bartz as she took his appreciable length inside her. Her maidenhead had been broken over the course of their travels, and she was no stranger to intercourse - having seen guardsmen seduce maids and vice versa - but feeling someone inside her for the first time was rather mindblowing. Lenna could feel Faris knead her soft teats as she continued kissing her sister, their forbidden, pent-up passions finding a release valve.  
  
\----  
  
The trio had switched positions, with Lenna lying on the bed, her legs splayed open, while Bartz thrust into her from the edge. Faris had, for her part, swung her legs over her sister's face, inviting the younger woman to sample her arousal. Lenna surpassed her expectations again, licking over Faris' blonde muff like it was spring water at the end of a journey, and as the pirate gave Bartz a glance the young man understood, drawing their mouths together for a kiss.  
  
\----  
  
Bartz could scarcely believe his luck. Here he was, kissing his second woman in half as many days. He had to admit that while Lenna had the more conventional charms, her sister was by no means a slouch in that regard either. Even back when he thought Faris was a man, she was handsome enough to make him question his sexuality for a brief moment. Either way, both Tycoon sisters were giving him an experience they would not forget.  
  
Once again, they shifted positions in bed, with Lenna freeing herself from Bartz's pole, Faris slipping her own cunny right over him. Lenna, for her part, began to roam her hands over Bartz, the young man moaning as the princess planted kisses on his nape then his back.  
  
\----  
  
Krile's fingers brushed over that thing between her legs once more, the jolt of sudden sensations forcing her to hold back a moan. The wetness on her fingers lubricated them, and when Krile Mayer Baldesion's fingers found a certain spot between her legs, she could not help but fall through the ajar door as her body wracked itself in throes of pleasure.  
  
\----  
  
Krile bursting through the door unannounced shook the trio of Bartz, Lenna and Faris from their own thoughts (and by this time, with prodding from the pirate, Bartz had pushed into her rear while Lenna lapped up at her womanhood). Rather ashamed at being caught in the act, the three began to scramble for their clothes until Krile remarked, "there's no need! I saw a lot of it." The three adults looked at each other. "And besides, you did this to me." and as the youngest princess lifted up her skirt, revealing a nearly bald mons slick with desire, an idea brewed in their minds.  
  
\----  
  
"Ha-a-a-a~!" mewled Krile as Faris slid her fingers into her, the pirate's rough digits massaging her insides the right way. Beside her, Bartz had Lenna bent over, sliding into the princess with ease. Lenna reached up and gave her fellow princess a kiss, introducing the younger girl to a sapphic experience twice over.  
  
After some time, the quartet shifted once more, this time with Krile's puffy cunny being subjected to Bartz's tongue, as Faris fellated the warrior of wind. Lenna had then taken this opportunity to nibble and suck at her sister's smaller, but still delectable breasts, roaming her hands over the pirate's body. And then after that came the Tycoon sisters engaged in tribadism, Faris' hairy blonde against Lenna's trimmed pink, all while Bartz gave Krile pointers on how to do a handjob.  
  
Soon enough, however, Krile laid upon the bed, her legs wide open. Her fellow women flanked her, and Bartz in front of her. "Do you want this, Krile?" asked the young man, knowing what he was about to do would be a turning point for all of them. Krile nodded, and as she felt a brief pang of pain at finally taking a man inside her, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Bartz continued his thrusts gently as the pain slowly gave way to pleasure. Meanwhile Lenna and Faris busied themselves with attending to Krile's small chest, her nerve endings on fire as her friends welcomed her into their circle. "More!" cried out the young princess, and as she felt Bartz's strong hands spread her legs further apart and doubling his speed, Lenna sitting up and offering her own cunny for appraisal, and Faris teasing her bum as she continued suckling Krile's breasts, the princess of Bal rolled her eyes in pleasure and lost herself to it.  
  
\----  
  
It was nightfall when the Warriors of Light found themselves curled together, bare as the day they were born on a sheet stained with sweat, arousal, and maiden's blood. Bartz Klauser, for his part, wished this moment would stay forever, with his friends - nay, lovers - all at each other's side, ready to face Exdeath down.


End file.
